Lovers Dearest
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: "She hated it. She hated him. She hated when he left her. She hated everything about him. She hated the way he stays in her heart and she can't let go over those lingering feelings. She hated it," Gajeel goes to see Levy after being on a mission, and confronts her about his feelings for her. GaLe


She hated it. She hated being alone. She hated him. She hated when he left her or when he belittled her. She hated everything about him, the way he ignores her pleas, the way he treats her like a child. The way he stays in her heart and she can't let go over those lingering feelings. She hated it.

She wanted to confess to him, but they had made so much progress and yet he rarely opened up to her. Telling her about his childhood or his hobbies or his likes and dislikes. He rarely shows any interests in girls, or books. She knew almost nothing about him, but her heart couldn't stop racing when she thought of him. The way he stood in her way to protect her from harm.

A sharp knock came to the door, forced her to get up from her couch, wearing nothing but a towel around her. She had recently gotten out of the shower and couldn't stop thinking about him. The knocking continued, louder and louder.

She opened the door to see him, standing there drenched head to toe, his usually puffy hair flattened due to the rain. She allowed him in and he carefully stepped into the light and stared down at her petite form. He looked away frantically and turned to his heavy boots he was wearing and took them off before stepping further inside, Panther-lily perching on his shoulder.

She blushed and ran into her bedroom to change but he followed her in, shutting the door behind him so the cat saw nothing, "Gajeel. I need to get changed," she hissed at him when he refused to leave her in piece. He grabbed her hand pulling her in close to his body before he took the other hand and felt the towel land in a heap on his feet.

"Don't look at me you idiot," she cried out, hitting his chest but he didn't mind too much of the abuse and looked down to see how perfect a body she had. He blushed gently before he walked over to her bed and began stripping his own clothes from his body. He knew where the dyer was and put his clothes in there, leaving him in boxers and returned to Levy's side to see her crying on a the floor. He walked over and lifted her up and lay her down slowly on the bed.

Levy opened her eyes and sat up wrapping her covers around her before snarling at him, "What was the need?!" She cried out and Lily knocked on the door and managed to get in after transforming larger so that he could turn the door handle and then shrank back down. He rushed to Levy's side and saw how both were naked but wrapped his small arms around her shoulder.

"Lily. Stay out. I want to talk to her privately," Gajeel demanded and grabbed the cat but he too was soaking wet. Levy stood up and grabbed the towel that lay abandoned on the floor before wrapping Lily in it and bringing him back to the bed where she took off his sword and sheath and his jeans and dried him off. He didn't seem to mind it and cuddled into her small little breasts purring softly as she dried his back off.

"Speak Gajeel," she snarled at him once again. The male bit his lip and turned away from her for a second admiring her room which happened to be filled with books. He sniggered softly and picked up the one that lay on her night stand. He read the front cover, 'Dirty little monster'. He put it back then took a hold of Levy's small shoulders and leaned in closer till he had his lips up against her own.

As quick as the kiss started it soon ended but it was also involved someone else knocking at her door. She grabbed her dressing gown, a large orange fluffy one, then made her way to the door and found Lucy standing at the door with Happy on her shoulder. "Lu-lu," she smiled to the girl before her. She wanted to invite her in, but Gajeel was naked and so was she and she was not up for giving her the wrong impression.

"You said you had books for me," Levy nodded and went to find the books leaving Lucy at the door with Happy. She lived in a dormitory so Lucy wouldn't be too cold. She did indeed step inside and let Happy jump of her shoulder and got comfy on the couch.

"Levy. Gajeels back in town. Are you going to confess your undying love to him," Levy blushed from where she was knowing full well that Gajeel had heard that and things were about to get complicated between the two.

"I will when you admit that you love Natsu,"

"Levy. Why do you like Gajeel? He hurt you," Levy had to walk into her bedroom to get the other books and saw Gajeel tentatively listening to Lucy talk, "He abused you. How can you love him after what he did to you and shadow gear," Levy was still hunting for the book with tears pooling down her face from the embarrassment, "I just don't get it,"

"Neither do I Lu-lu," she called back as she continued to search for the book. Gajeel bent down and quielty asked what book she was looking for, in which her reply was Lovers Dearest. He nodded and sat out to look for it.

"You must have a reason to like him? What is it?" Lucy called back to her friend from the living room enjoying the mountain of books she owed and had read so far. She was flipping through one of the solid script books but it had funny symbols that Lucy did not know, so she put it back down and found another one.

Levy felt something on her back and saw that Gajeel was pressing the book to her. She turned and picked it up before giving him a sincere smile before walking into the living room and handing Lucy the books she wanted to read.

"Lu-lu...I've had a rough day. We'll talk tomorrow about it," The blonde nodded and stood up with her blue cat and took of to Erza's apartment for something. Levy locked her front door and made her way back into the bedroom to find Gajeel lying on her bed with Lily lying in his arms. She watched as Gajeel smiled at her and she went to her closest to get some clothing on. She found a pair of black lacy pants and matching bra and decided that would be best. She slipped them on before walking over to his grinning face.

He reached a hand forward and cupped one of her breasts, slipping his hand under the material to get a better feel, "So you love me," he chirped happily. Levy blushed and looked away from the male she loved. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was touching her so crudely.

"Well that makes this so much easier on me," Levy looked up to see that he was blushing and was tentatively looking at the material on her bra. He unclasped the bra and let it fall down her arms before he moved in closer. "I love you too," he smiled but his eyes were focused on her breasts. He looked up to meet her gaze and kissed her once again on the forehead.

"Please stop staring," she begged and he nodded and pulled her onto his lap where he recaptured her lips while he fastened her bra. He pulled away quickly then kissed her forehead once again.

"You are very beautiful, I can't help myself," Levy smiled softly as he wrapped his arms securely around her body and held him close. He ran his hands through her slightly damp blue locks. He took note of his cat lying under a towel sleeping soundly. Gajeel turned them round and lay down and lowered the girl on top of his chest.

"So what does this make is then?" She asked nervously. With him, she couldn't assume that he was dating nor that they were an item. He had to clarify what their relationship was himself.

"I assume that would make us lovers, girlfriend and boyfriend. Do you not like that idea?" Levy shook her head and kissed his cheek softly.

"I want to be your girlfriend," she purred. Gajeel rolled over and allowed the girl to lie on her side. He wrapped his arms securely around her as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gajeel woke, feeling like he was snuggling into Natsu who was slowly roasting him. He looked up to see that Levy was beside him, cuddling into his arm. He frowned and placed a cool hand on her forehead and was certain that she had singed his skin. He didn't fancy waking her up. He did get out of bed and went into her bathroom to get a cloth and wiped away the sweat she had. He watched as she opened her eyes and frowned when she saw him over her. His eyes glanced to her and she sat up but felt to exhausted to do so.<p>

"Lie in bed and get some rest. Lily will stay with you and will run around after you," Levy stood up as he went to walk away to get his clothes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in close to keep her from falling. "You need to rest. Go to bed," She shook her head and he crouched down to kiss her cheek. "I'm leaving Lily, but I need some money so I can't stay,"

"At least take me to breakfast. Mira will look after me," Gajeel lifted her up and put her back onto bed and put Lily on top of chest to stop her from moving. He took her hand and kissed it softly and put a cool cloth on her head before leaving with his clothes on.

He made his way into the guild and saw that it was lively as usual. He made his way over to the bar and got himself breakfast and sat down at his usual table and watched as Mira brought over his meal and smiled softly, "Where's Lily?" She asked as she wiped the table.

"He's sleeping with Levy. She had a fever," Mira seemed to light up with the news.

"And how do you know she is un-well?" Gajeel wasn't stupid and knew what she was wanting to know. He had to decide whether to reveal that they were a couple or just friends. He never truly discussed that matter.

"I stayed over, slept on her couch. I went to talk to her this morning she had the fever," he lied simply, not wanting her to be in their business just yet. He watched as her face fell into sadness before a smile spread across her face.

"Levy lives in the girls dorm. Men aren't meant to be there," Gajeel shrugged. He couldn't care especially when others went in as well. He wanted to be with her, so he'd visit her, like it or not. He watched as Mira walked off and how Happy joined him with a frown.

"Why were you at Levy's last night. Men aren't supposed to be there," Gajeel never said anything and ate quietly while Natsu joined his blue cat along with Lucy. He stared at Lucy for a few moments then to Natsu. He had heard Levy ask when she was going to ask Natsu out and he knew for a fact that Natsu was in love with Lucy. Happy escorting Lucy was a give away.

"So Happy said you were at Levy's last night. Why?" Natsu asked causing Lucy to gasp. She looked at Gajeel going bright red. "Did you do it with her last night?" Natsu grinned but Gajeel shook his head.

"No. We just started dating. Not gonna do such things just yet," Lucy gasped at the sudden confession that her friend was now in relationship and was very happy that the two had gotten together last night. She the realised that she had spoken about him last night, questioning her friend for why she loved him when he had hurt her.

"Did you hear me last night?" She asked worriedly, feeling guilty that he had to over heard her discontent for him. He had hurt Levy. How could she ever forgive him.

"I heard everything," he reassured her making her look down, feeling even worse. She was just worried about her friend. She then realised the look in his eyes and what he also had heard that night. That she was in love with Natsu. She blushed and turned away from him.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked looking to Lucy with a stern look.

"I asked her why she loved him, when he had abused her," she explained to Natsu who nodded slowly and turned to face Gajeel who was digging in to his breakfast happily.

"Lucy, Levy is your friend, just trust her decision. He abused her, not you, so if she can look past it then you don't have to worry. Gajeel is fully aware of the fact that she still is sometimes a little weary of him, but she likes him and if she is comfortable to sleep with him, then you shouldn't worry," Lucy nodded then looked to the guild hall doors to watch Levy walk in. She looked round the room tiredly, her hair a mess, holding Pantherlily like he was a new born baby and he was squished against her chest, his paws at her neck, sleeping soundly.

She spotted Gajeel and made her way over towards him. The iron mage frowned as she stumbled over to him and sat beside him resting her head on his arm, "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked and she pouted and looked down to the sleeping Pantherlily. "Did you bring his shorts?" He asked observing that he was naked and didn't have his green shorts on and boots. She nodded slowly and went into her dressing gown and retrieved his tiny clothing and put them on the table. Happy sniggered at the sleeping cat, he was one of the better fighters but he was so cute right now. Gajeel went to take his cat but Levy shook her head cuddling into him more. "Why did you come here?" He asked holding his hands out for the little cat which Levy reluctantly handed him over. He got him dressed in his shorts and shoes before he handed him back to Levy who snuggled into his head.

Gajeel watched Levy and noticed that she only had her bra on. He un-wrapped her to re-tie her orange dressing gown, so her bra was no longer on show for everyone else. Mira walked over to the table and put down some porridge for the script mage and walked away.

"Come home with me," she begged panting slowly. Gajeel stood up and helped her to do the same. He grabbed his cat who was still fast asleep and guided his girlfriend to his own home. Jett and Droy passed them on their walk to the guild and frowned when they saw how poorly their teammate was, but Gajeel pushed her passed them and to his own home in the males dorm.

He let her in and led her to his bed where she got under the covers happily and watched as Gajeel lay beside her and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. She closed her eye and fell asleep afterwards, "Good night, Levy," he whispered lying beside her, staring up the ceiling with content.

* * *

><p><strong>Watched the recent eps of fairy tail (the dubbed) and there was some GaLe which forced me to write this story. They are just so cute together. They need more love. This is a T but if you think it should be an M, then just ask for it.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
